


(podfic of) We Shall Remain in Friendship

by anatsuno



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 3 [5]
Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blanket Permission, Broken Telephone, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: Anna and Geoffrey have a history.





	(podfic of) We Shall Remain in Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Shall Remain in Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600656) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> A recording of the eponymous Spuffyduds fic by anatsuno for the Podfic Broken Telephone challenge.

  
**Duration:** 9mn  
**Size:** 4.4MB  


**[Download it](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9o2oucxc630fvp0/We%20Shall%20Remain%20in%20Friendship.mp3?dl=0) **

Or listen here:  



End file.
